


dabbling in drabbles

by gaydisasterdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 100 words, AgentReign, Different ships, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, ReignCorp, Romance, be warned, maybe some smut, most of these will be gay, these are so much fucking fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaydisasterdanvers/pseuds/gaydisasterdanvers
Summary: A collection of unrelated Supergirl drabbles. Ships and characters will vary by chapter (ship will be listed in chapter titles!).
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Comments: 26
Kudos: 35





	1. valentine's day- agentreign

**Author's Note:**

> Drabbles started as a fun challenge.
> 
> Now I can't stop. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> **tumblr:** gaydisasterdanvers

Morning breaks- Alex wakes slowly.

The sheets are cool, her wife’s warmth absent. Music drifts up from the kitchen below, marred with the clatter of dishes.

A note: ‘ _stay in bed_ ’.

She does.

The mattress dips, the smell of coffee, pancakes and bacon assaulting her senses. Sam, smiling, settles in with a tray of breakfast. Tucked amongst the cutlery, a stark red envelope. 

Alex grins, ripping through the paper.

_Roses are red  
_ _Love is sweet_  
_Our family is growing  
_ _By 2 tiny feet_

An ultrasound.

Teary eyed, Alex meets Sam’s gaze.

Sam kisses her soundly, whispering, “Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”


	2. in slumber- reigncorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what does 'best friends' mean anyway? 
> 
> a reigncorp drabble.

The moon paints pallid skin in blue tinged shadows, stark against white linen sheets.

Mask of dark make-up scrubbed from porcelain skin. Only youthful innocence remains, falling across relaxed features and parted lips.

_Bare_. 

In slumber, the softness is unmistakable. No longer veiled in a steely facade. 

A portrait of Lena Luthor; raw and uncensored. 

‘ _Best friends_ ’ doesn’t explain the electricity that thrums beneath her skin, firing impulses that set her heart beat-beat-beating against the wall of her chest. Doesn’t explain the heat licking low when hands brush or eyes meet.

[Sam is a lost cause.]

_It’s more like love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **tumblr:** gaydisasterdanvers


	3. and then there was you - sam arias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a drabble for Sam Arias Week Day #1
> 
> Prompt: Ruby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to check out Sam Arias Appreciation Week!
> 
> **event tumblr:** samarias-week  
>  **my tumblr:** gaydisasterdanvers

_“How could you be so foolish?”_

Pain- being torn in two from the inside out.

_“Get rid of it.”_

Teeth grit through each push until screams rip from her throat.

_“You’ll never amount to anything.”_

Once more and the pressure ceases. Her body defeated. The room erupts in chaos.

Wailing.

_“You’re throwing your life away.”_

“You did so good,” the nurse says, wiping the sweat from the girl’s brow, “she’s beautiful.”

_“Good luck, Samantha.”_

The newborn is placed on her chest. 

Small but mighty, she wraps her fingers around her mother’s thumb.

The world suddenly fades away.

Her _daughter_.

**Ruby.**


	4. coming home- agentreign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the conversation
> 
> an agentreign drabble

“I can’t keep doing this, Alex.” Sam sighs. 

  
“Doing  _ what _ ?” Alex’s heart sinks.

  
A beat of heavy silence from the other end.

_  
“ _ Distance _.” _

  
It creates fissures in the smooth resolve, threatening the carefully built fortress around a healing heart.

  
“Sam, you don’t- we can make it work,” Alex says desperately, pleading as her phone fumbles in her unsteady grip, “I-I’ll use more PTO to come out-”

  
“Alex list-“ Sam interjects, interrupting the offer.

  
“ _ Please _ -“ her voice cracks.

  
“Alex!” Sam shouts into the receiver to stop the nervous ramble. A smile breaks, voice softening, “We’re moving back, baby… we’re coming home.”


	5. kiss me- reigncorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soft mornings ft. reigncorp

The sun is high in the Sunday morning sky bathing the penthouse in a brilliant glow. Smooth, slow, crooning jazz floats through the still morning air, filling the open space with warm, easy, rhythm.

  
Lena lazily wraps her arms around her wife, raising on her toes to rest her chin on the taller woman’s shoulder, “I love you, you know.”

  
Goosebumps break across tanned flesh as breath ghosts at her nape. 

  
“I know,” Sam replies, flipping a pancake before setting the spatula down and turning in the woman’s embrace, “I love you too, baby.”

  
“Kiss me,” she demands.

  
Sam obliges.


	6. sleepless nights- sam and ruby arias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sam has nightmares, ruby helps
> 
> a sam and ruby drabble

A hand grasps her shoulder, jolting her body from slumber with a gasp. Her chest heaves against the weight of each labored breath, heart pounding as wild eyes search her surroundings.

  
“Mom, it’s me,” Ruby says quietly, “You were having a nightmare.”

  
Sam’s erratic breathing slows as a hand rubs soothingly over her arm, “Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

  
Fingers push damp locks back from her forehead. 

  
“Will it ever get better?”

  
Sam opens her arms, pulling Ruby against her chest, “I don’t know… I hope so.”

  
Ruby nods, a kiss pressed against her temple, “Me too.”


End file.
